The Guardian Spirits Within
by Lovely Mishap
Summary: Once in a legend, there was a myth saying that there were holy guardians of the elements and the tailed-beasts. They were very strong, beautiful, and handsome, no mortals could stand a chance against them. They were seen only once and was never seen again. Thus creating this myth into an ancient rumor. (On permanent hiatus until Otherwise)


Naruto: The Guardian Spirits Within

Summary: Once in a legend, there was a myth saying that there were holy guardians of the elements and the tailed-beasts. They were very strong, beautiful, and handsome, no mortals could stand a chance against them. They were seen only once and was never seen again. Thus creating this myth into an ancient rumor. If that was so, then... Who these weird chibi people calling themselves the guardian of their tailed-beast?! 8 OC's wanted for Spirit Chibis.

Secretly: I know... I know. I should be working on my other two stories... BUT. THIS STORY IDEA WON'T STOP BUGGING MEEE! So... Gomen. Cheers to the new story that might ultimately fail...

-Prologue/How it all began-

Every elder knew the story of the guardians. Who wouldn't? The story had begun since ancient time and has been passed down to every generation. People still didn't know whether or not it was just a rumor but something in them... Just wanted to believe.

The Holy Empires... The Holy Guardians... The Sutā-Nai (within the stars).

The guardians who controlled the elements of their choice and the tailed beasts, from the Ichibi to the Juubi. They were so fearfully strong that one clap from them, could cause natural disasters. Some villages feared their power, so they respected the guardians. But many... Many, many, many... Greedy villages, wanted their power to become the strongest.

Thus causing a disastrous war between The Holy Guardians and mortals. Many lives were lost and many tears were shed. None of the Guardians wanted any of this, causing them to release their greatest power together. Summoning their tailed-beasts.

From a one-tailed raccoon; soon called Shukaku had appeared first. Then a two-tailed cat appeared; soon called Matatabi appeared second. A three-tailed turtle appeared third; soon called Isobu. A four-tailed monkey appeared fourth; soon called Son Gokū. A five-tailed horse with a dolphin head appeared fifth; soon called Kokoū. A six-tailed slug appeared sixth; soon called Saiken. A seven-tailed kabutomushi appeared seventh; soon called Chōmei. A eight-tailed octopus bull appeared eighth; soon called Gyūki. And finally, a nine-tailed fox appeared ninth; soon called the Kyuubi/Kurama.

The summons were still just babies but were still dangerously strong. After conjuring up much of their spiritual strength into summoning their beasts, they eventually lost most of their powers. Light gathered around their bodies and became only four-inches high and flew straight up into the midnight sky. Resting and locked up within the stars. Not noticing on what was happening to the guardians, the mortals still fought. Foolish humans.

Finally noticing that the Guardians were gone, the mortals were furious! Their fearful power weapons were gone! But... They soon discovered that they could seal the beasts into humans, making a dangerous weapon. Thus the strongest sealing masters started sealing the beasts into newly born babies thus creating a human weapon. Ever since then... The guardians were never seen again...

-End of Prologue-

Secretly: o.o my god... I actually liked the way that I wrote the prologue. It actually sounded like a legend or a fairy tail for some reason... But I LIKE it! What do you guys think? Should I continue? Should I not? Did it sound like a real myth? Lame? No? Btw, I will show you guys a picture of the symbol for the guardians later on.

Elements: Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Lightning, Wood, Metal , rock, snow, Plants and Animals.

Specializes in: Healing, fighting, intelligence, stealth, etc.

Okay here is the OC Form (btw, Naruto's Guardian is already taken... By me XD. If you need help or if you want to see Naruto's guardian, look below the OC form.)-

OC Form (Can only send in One, NO MARY SUES OR GARY TSU'S OR ANY OTHER SUE/TSUS')

-(OC's first name)'s OC Form-

**Name** (with fake last name after the name then the real one afterwards, ex. Nisho Niza(fake)Reimanazo(real):

Gender:

Guardian Of (include the Jinchuuriki and their animal):

PT or Positive Trait (in 10 character traits so that it makes it easier for me to do):

NT or Negative Trait(bad character traits of your OC):

Freaky Flaw (ex. Naruto's spirit has this really nasty weird scar on her back):

Likes (up to 6):

Dislikes (up to 6):

Fears (up to 6( Must have hawks in here cause hawks are their natural enemies since they're so small)):

Hobby/Habits:

Favorite food:

-In depth-

Symbol of being a guardian is on (ex. Naruto's spirit has her symbol on her forehead)/color of the symbol:

Hair Style/color:

Eyes:

Body style(toned,chubby, skinny, etc)/Skin/Scars:

Clothing(chibi)/ reference (optional, it makes it easier for me cause I'm going to be drawing this whole guardian group) :

Clothing (adult; It will only be slightly different than your chibi form's clothing, reference is also optional):

Height when full size:

~Note, depending on are chosen Jinchuuriki, you will have their animal's feature. Ex. Naruto's spirit has fox ears and tail~ Notable Feature (talking about the animal feature):

-Within Depth-

(Primary and Secondary) Element/style (out of control, in harmony, etc):

Weapon/style of the weapon/color/reference(optional)(primary and secondary):

Specializes in(primary and secondary):

Special Life Harming Jutsu-

-Within Relations-

Relations with the other Guardians (with each one ex: Naruto's Chibis feels that Her and Garaa's chibi are like siblings. They help each other out):

Relations with their master (ex. Naruto's spirit thinks that Naruto is their one of their best friends):

Relations with the animal within (ex. Naruto's spirit thinks that the Kyuubi is their... Um... Friend ):

What do they think of Naruto:

What do they think of Naruto's spirit (in your OC's personality, ex. "I think she's out of control, her naiveness and meekness is something that I can't stand.")

-Ending-

Would they want a relationship with another guardian, if so, who?:

-Reika's-OC-Form-

**Name** with (fake last name first then the real one): Reika Nizunawa Naitomea

Nickname: Reina-(suffix)

Gender: Girl

Guardian Of: Naruto, Kyuubi The Nine Tailed Fox

PT or Positive Traits: Obliging, Tolerant, Hardworking, Optimistic, Generous, Honest, Sweet, Encouraging, and is fiercely loyal.

NT or Negative Traits: Obstinate, Vulnerable, Extremely stubborn because of her loyal-ness, Gullible, Hesitant, Naïve, Materialistic, Meek, and has this freaky high pitched scream that could break a glass.

Freaky Flaw: Has a really nasty weird scar shaped of a claw marking on her back, has a enormous appetite but she doesn't get fatter or anything, and is bipolar at times because of the Kyuubi's fire element while she has water.

Likes (up to 6): Flowers, food, pillows, Naruto, her home(s), and her friends.

Dislikes (up to 6): Enemies, HAWKS, left alone in the dark, people lying to her, and people making fun of her.

Fears (up to 6): HAWKS, death, shinigami-sama, left alone, her friends getting hurt, and getting kidnapped.

Hobby/Habits: She has a habit of secretly "borrowing" food from random people. She has a hobby of talking to her friends, being with animals, and playing outside.

Favorite food: Onigiri

-In depth-

Symbol of being a guardian is on/color of the symbol: The symbol is on her forehead in the color of gold.

Hair Style/color: Safire blue with cloud styled curls to her waist that is in twin pony tails with some few flowers on the top her head.

Hair when in full form: Longer to her butt where they flow out more. Instead of flowers, she has petals on top of her hair.

Eyes: golden hazel

Body style (toned,chubby, skinny, etc): toned, B cup. Slightly tan.

Clothing(chibi)/ reference: a dark blue kimono that has the guardian symbols on the end of the sleeves and has large thin floating golden bow behind her that has bells on it. She is shoe less and has gold streaks on her thighs that go down to her ankle with two gold streaks under her eyes.

Clothing(adult): dark blue kimono that goes to her knees where she is wearing yellow socks that has a even larger but still thin ribbon bow that is attached to her back but still floating that has a larger bell at the end. She still has her streaks.

Height when full size: petite; 5'4 feet

~Note, depending on your chosen Jinchuuriki, you will have their animal's feature. Ex. Naruto's spirit has fox ears and tail~ Notable Feature: Navy Blue fox ears that has golden tips and matching tail.

-Within Depth-

(Primary and Secondary) Element/style (out of control, in harmony, etc): Water and plants and in harmony with herself

Weapon/style of the weapon/color/reference(optional): -Primary-A sword where above the handle has the sword detached and has a floating golden bell that has a golden rings around it (not touching the bell) and attaching the ends of the rings on the handle and blade. The blade is still attached, it just has a bell just floating on top of the handle and below the blade. The sword is midnight blue color and the rings and bell is golden colored. -Secondary- A large blue bow and arrow. Wrapped around the arrows are many explosive tags and the tips are dipped in poison. The bow can be made into a shield if you were to step on the string on the grown and bring up the bow, a light blue-ish color appears in the middle and the bow becomes a shield.

Specializes(primary and secondary): Fighter and healer

Special Life Harming Jutsu: Raifusōsu o Tensō (Transferring life source)- A deadly healing jutsu where the guardian swears upon their honor and thanking everything and everyone before making a holy circle around them and the person who they are trying to heal with their holy weapon. After making the holy circle, the guardian must start singing the song of the guardians while walking around the circle. Just as the guardian finishes the full circle, a dozen light soft bell sounds go off, warning the ending. The circle starts to glow thus causing light to start going up. The guardian steps in front of the person and prays a prayer. The guardian turns around, their back to the person, and starts falling down slowly and starts merging into the body. Everything goes back to normal, no circle no light, and no guardian. The guardian gave all of them life source and their powers to the person that they're trying to save. The symbol of the guardian is now placed on the person thus becoming a new guardian spirit.

-Within Relations-

Relations with the other Guardians: everyone is her friend~

Relations with their master: Naruto is one of her best friends

Relations with the animal within: Friend

-Ending-

Would they want a relationship with another guardian, if so, who?: idk

Secretly: That is all. oh and when going to see the jinchuurikis together, should they be in their adult forms or no? When going to the hosts, should they appear in their adult forms?

YOU CAN SEND THE OC FORMS VIA REVIEW OR PM. NO FIRST COME FIRST SERVE.


End file.
